Vínculo
by eme-ele
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que une a una de las hadas más puras de Fairy Tail con el Dragon Slayer cuyo pasado está teñido de negro? Sin saber cómo, se fue creando entre ellos un indestructible vínculo. Conjunto de one-shots sin orden cronológico sobre la evolución de Gajeel y Levy como pareja y la formación de su familia. [One-shot 2. Respuesta incorrecta] Imagen de portada: Rboz.
1. Familia

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-Vínculo-**

**I. Familia**

[Rated: K+]

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol y la brisa fresca de la mañana se colaron por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación. En ese momento, Gajeel entró en la estancia y se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla completamente y correr las cortinas. No quería que las tres personas que dormían en la cama se despertaran.

Miró hacia allí, donde Levy estaba tumbada de lado durmiendo con el pelo enmarañado encima de la cara. Justo a su lado, en el centro de la cama, dos pequeñas personitas dormían plácidamente junto a su madre.

Gajeel volvió a tumbarse en la cama al lado de ellos. Hasta hacía pocos minutos que había estado allí. Llevaba toda la noche recostado mirándolos, sin pegar un ojo, observando a las personas que habían cambiado el rumbo con final trágico que tomó su vida en el pasado.

Pero, gracias a la familia en la que se había convertido Fairy Tail para él y, sobre todo, a ella, a la pequeña Levy McGarden, todo eso había quedado atrás.

No podía creer que hubiese llegado a cambiar tanto. Si unos años atrás le hubiesen mostrado una imagen de sí mismo en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, se hubiese maldecido por ser tan blando. Sin embargo, en ese instante, la paz inundaba su alma. No se había sentido ni tan tranquilo ni tan feliz en toda su vida. Y no estaba seguro de que volviera a sentirse así.

Movió su mano hacia los bebés y los acarició suavemente, con el miedo latente de que sus manos abarrotadas de culpa y crímenes los mancharan. Yajeh y Shutora; así habían decidido nombrar a los dos pequeños de cabello azul. Eran su descendencia, por más sorprendente que pareciera.

Ciertamente, Gajeel nunca había pensado en ser padre. Nunca. No le gustaban los niños, no los soportaba y no se podía imaginar estableciendo un vínculo tan fuerte con nadie como para procrearlos. Sin embargo, allí estaban los cuatro, tumbados en una cama, en su propia casa y él siendo más dichoso que nunca, experimentando lo que era la verdadera felicidad; felicidad que sabía que no merecía.

Volvió a mirarlos detenidamente. ¿Cómo él, que llegó a estar tan corrompido por la maldad en otros tiempos, había sido capaz de crear algo tan puro e inocente como aquellos niños? Y, lo más inquietante: ¿cómo era posible que alguien con la inteligencia y bondad de Levy lo hubiese aceptado a él, que se consideraba la peor escoria del mundo?

Se sintió, a pesar del tamaño de su cuerpo, tremendamente pequeño, insignificante al lado de la magnitud de la luz que irradiaba la familia que acababa de formar. Hacía años que no sentía algo así en su pecho.

La mano con la que había estado acariciando a sus hijos se movió y se posó en la mejilla tibia de su esposa. La amaba y eso era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo. Le costó mucho aceptar sus sentimientos por ella, pero no porque no supiera que estaban ahí, enraizándose cada vez más en su corazón de hierro, sino porque pensaba que no se merecía a alguien tan perfecta como Levy.

Cuando se unió a Fairy Tai, ella le sonreía casi desde el minuto uno en el que se enteró de que formaría parte del gremio, le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, le daba confianza plena siempre y no le tenía miedo. Lo aceptaba. A él, a Gajeel Redfox, el criminal de Phantom Lord que la había torturado, que la había marcado con el emblema de aquel nefasto gremio que, por suerte, se había acabado disolviendo.

Entonces, cuando empezó a sentir por ella algo más que la camaradería que tenía por sus otros compañeros del gremio, se sintió estúpido. Porque, ¿cómo iba a pretender alguien tan manchado como él tener algo con la chica más increíble de todo Fairy Tail, a la que él mismo había atacado algún tiempo atrás?

Pero, de pronto, un día sin previo aviso, sin medias tintas, ella lo besó y se sintió en el cielo. Y, poco después, pasaron a fases más serias, propias de una relación de pareja.

Hacer el amor con Levy era como flotar, como liberarse. Porque sí, él había tenido sexo con otras chicas antes, pero nunca sintiendo lo mismo que cuando lo hacía con Levy. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que el componente que siempre le había faltado a su ecuación con respecto al sexo era el amor. Cuando estaba con la maga de cabello azul, se olvidaba de su pasado putrefacto y creía que era posible un futuro mejor junto a ella. Junto a Lily. Junto a la familia que formaran juntos.

En esa época, las dudas y la culpa lo asaltaban a todas horas. Porque él no merecía esa felicidad. Pero le dio igual. Porque si el destino lo había llevado por ese camino, ¿quién era él para contradecirlo?

Y así, se dejó llevar arrastrado por todo lo que la maga de escritura sólida le hacía sentir. Y esas dudas desaparecieron con el tiempo hasta ese día en el que Levy salió del hospital con sus hijos recién nacidos, regresaron a su hogar y los pudo observar a los tres juntos. Y volvió a sentir que no los merecía.

Abrumado por esa amalgama de pensamientos que lo habían perseguido durante toda la noche, vio a Levy despertando. Le sonrió. A él, de nuevo a él. Y otra vez, sintió culpa.

–Puedes seguir durmiendo, todavía es temprano –susurró Gajeel para no despertar a sus hijos.

–Les toca comer ya –le respondió Levy después de mirar el reloj de la habitación.

Se fijó en su rostro. Estaba demasiado serio y también parecía cansado. Gajeel era para Levy un libro abierto y siempre sabía leer sin problemas los sentimientos que plasmaba en su rostro. Y sabía lo que le sucedía en ese instante. Él desvió su vista hacia Shutora y Yajeh de nuevo. Posó su mano encima del cuerpo de la niña con delicadeza y ella sostuvo entre su pequeña mano uno de los dedos de su padre.

Levy sonrió enternecida.

–Son preciosos, ¿verdad? –dijo ella mientras lo miraba con gesto tranquilo. Él solo asintió sin despegar de allí sus ojos, sin mirarla directamente a la cara–. Y son nuestros, Gajeel. Tuyos también. No lo olvides.

Por fin, el Dragon Slayer miró a su esposa. Sí. Eran suyos. Sus hijos. A pesar de todo y por más inverosímil que pareciera, él había sido capaz de concebir a dos criaturas que no tenían por qué ser partícipes ni de su negatividad ni de su pasado.

Levy se levantó un segundo de la cama, pero volvió rápidamente para alimentar a los bebés. Mientras Gajeel los miraba, se olvidó de la culpabilidad y del estúpido sentimiento de remordimiento que lo llevaba carcomiendo toda la noche. Decidió que, a partir de ese momento, solo disfrutaría.

De Levy, de sus hijos.

De la familia que la vida generosamente le había otorgado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo Gajevy de nuevo, así que decidí crear una antología donde voy a ir subiendo todos los relatos que se me ocurran de ellos. Como indica la sinopsis, no van a estar ordenados cronológicamente, por eso quería empezar con algo relacionado con Shutora y Yajeh.

No creo que estos relatos sean demasiado largos (al menos, la mayoría). Iré poniendo en cada uno la clasificación correspondiente, no creo que haga lemon aquí, pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez algún día. Si lo hago, lo indicaré, por supuesto. Tampoco sé con qué frecuencia voy a actualizar esto porque tengo otros proyectos pendientes de este y de otros fandoms de los que no quiero ni puedo desentenderme.

Respecto a este one-shot, bueno, siempre he pensado que a Gajeel le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos hacia Levy por dos motivos. En primer lugar, porque era algo que nunca había sentido y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Él es más de acciones que de palabras. Y, en segundo, –y más importante– porque creía que no merecía su amor por todo lo que él provocó en el pasado, cuando estaba en Phantom Lord. Y eso quería que se retratara aquí, la inseguridad que tiene porque siente que no la merece a ella y que vuelve con fuerza cuando agrandan la familia.

Y nada más. Espero que os haya gustado. Estoy abierta a sugerencias, peticiones de algún momento entre ellos que os gustaría ver escrito, críticas, etc. Todo lo que queráis, en definitiva.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Respuesta incorrecta

**-Vínculo-**

**II. Respuesta incorrecta**

[Rated: K+]

* * *

La batalla contra el Imperio Alvarez y Acnologia hacía un año que había terminado. Y, con ello, todo en Magnolia y en el gremio de magos de Fairy Tail se había asentado, volviendo así a la normalidad en la que vivían. Una normalidad que usualmente estaba envuelta en el caos, pero, eso sí, era su normalidad, a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

En ese momento, todos se encontraban en la recepción por el premio que le habían otorgado a Lucy por su libro. Levy miró con vista panorámica todo el desastre que los integrantes de su gremio estaban formando. Su vista recorrió a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, su familia y, por último, llegó a Gajeel.

Suspiró entre feliz y nerviosa, con cierta sensación de incertidumbre recorriendo su sistema. Hacía ya algún tiempo que estaban juntos formalmente. Todos sabían lo que había entre ellos porque tampoco pretendían esconderlo como en tiempos pasados, cuando grandes amenazas se cernían sobre sus cabezas en el período de guerras que vivieron.

Se amaban, eran felices. Y lo que ahora venía era tan grande que Levy se sentía abrumada y preocupada por la reacción del Dragon Slayer de Hierro. Pero ya no podía esconderlo más. Necesitaba exteriorizarlo, decírselo y saber qué pensaba él.

Algunos días atrás, se había empezado a sentir mal. Eran las típicas náuseas matutinas, el cansancio generalizado y la falta del período menstrual propio de la gestación. Levy era alguien inteligente, así que ató cabos pronto y fue a confirmarlo con Porlyusica, quien, literalmente, le había dicho que los humanos solo pensaban en tener sexo como conejos. Sin embargo, eso solo era una fachada porque justo después le sonrío ampliamente, dándole su apoyo.

Aquella misma noche, al llegar a casa, estaba decidida a contárselo a Gajeel, pero, al verlo, la congoja se apoderó de todo su ser y no fue capaz de hacerlo. Y así habían pasado algunos días y no había podido hablar con él sobre aquel tema tan importante para ella y para su futuro como pareja, como familia.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar ni un día más. Lo vio a lo lejos, charlando con Natsu y observó las muecas extrañas que hacía en su cara mientras hablaba con él. La relación entre ellos era una especia de amor-odio que le hacía mucha gracia.

–¡Gajeel! –lo llamó, alegre, envalentonada.

El chico sonrió con felicidad. El solo verla hacía que se estremeciera. Nunca pensó que podría tener una vida tan plena ni a una chica tan increíble a su lado.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Levy estaba y la notó acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído. En un principio, pensó que sería un juego o que incluso le diría algo picante, pero lo que no tenía previsto era que escucharía aquellas palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

–Gajeel, estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Aquellas frases le retumbaron en el cerebro, empezó a sudar con nerviosismo y su rostro se puso completamente rojo. No sabía qué contestar. Se giró un poco y la vio, radiante, sonriente, nerviosa, con algunas lágrimas pendiendo de sus preciosos ojos. Pero no sabía qué carajos decir. Estaba asustado, en realidad. Aquella noticia le había pillado por sorpresa.

–¿Gajeel? –susurró despacio.

Al ver que no profería una sola palabra y que dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo preocupado, Levy cambió su semblante. La decepción se plasmó en su rostro y sintió las lágrimas desbordándole los párpados y bajando por sus mejillas.

–Siento que no te haya agradado la noticia –dijo ella con algo de desdén.

Aquello provocó que Gajeel levantara la cabeza y la observara directamente. Se dio cuenta, en ese preciso instante, de que la había fastidiado de nuevo. Se la veía apenada, defraudada, y eso era lo último que quería en el mundo.

Levy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia un balcón próximo para tomar algo de aire.

–¡Levy, espera! –gritó ligeramente Gajeel, pero la maga de escritura sólida no se detuvo y decidió seguirla.

Cuando llegó, Levy estaba cerca de la barandilla, con las manos apoyadas allí y mirando a la nada, como si intentara descifrar algo que no se encontraba presente a su alrededor.

Le rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo, aspirando el aroma de su pelo, sintiendo que no era capaz de hacer nada si ella no estaba a su lado.

–Déjame sola un rato, por favor –masculló con la voz quebrada.

Pero Gajeel no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso. Nunca la volvería a dejar sola, pasara lo que pasase. Sabía que se había equivocado, pero estaba dispuesto a enmendar todo lo que había hecho mal. Era un experto en equivocarse, eso lo tenía claro, pero sabía que la maga de escritura sólida era quien mejor lo entendía y que, si le explicaba cómo se había sentido al escuchar la noticia, al final acabaría comprendiéndolo todo.

En lugar de irse, le dio la vuelta suavemente. Llevó sus manos hasta su cuello y le alzó el rostro para mirarla, para tranquilizarla, para hacerle saber que la apoyaba y que lo haría siempre.

Se sintió como un monstruo al verla tan decepcionada, triste y asustada. No debería haber tenido aquella reacción tan absurda. Tener un hijo con la chica a la que amaba era una noticia increíble, pero se había bloqueado y ahora tocaba pedir perdón.

–Perdóname, Levy.

–No me pidas perdón por no querer que esté embarazada, es algo que no puedes cambiar –le dijo, dolida, e intentó apartarse de él, pero Gajeel no la dejó.

–No es eso. Mírame, joder –le dijo y volvió a moverle la cara, se acercó mucho más hacia ella, pegando sus cuerpos al máximo y mirándola con una intensidad con la que nunca lo había hecho–. No es que no quiera que estés embarazada.

–Pues eso ha parecido. Tu reacción me ha dicho que estabas asustado.

–Y lo estaba –Levy se sorprendió por su rotundidad porque, en cierto modo, le estaba dando la razón–. Claro que estaba asustado. Lo estoy, de hecho, porque no sé si voy a ser un buen padre. He estado solo la mayor parte de mi vida y no sé cómo actuar, no sé si voy a ser capaz de hacer las cosas bien. Pero eso no significa que no quiera que esto suceda.

Bajó la mano hasta depositarla sobre el vientre todavía plano de la chica y sonrió ligeramente, mientras Levy veía sus ojos brillando con emoción y comenzaba, a su vez, a tranquilizarse.

–Lo siento mucho. Estoy feliz de saber que vamos a ser uno más. Me has enseñado tantas cosas que ya no sé ni como compensarte. Y que ahora me regales esto me ha hecho quedarme bloqueado y sin palabras. Te quiero, Levy, y sé que tú también a pesar de que sea un idiota.

La chica se echó a reír con felicidad y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo. Aunque al principio le había hecho mucho daño que Gajeel no le hubiese contestado apropiadamente, ahora lo entendía todo. Y no podía sentirse más feliz.

–Sí que eres un idiota. Pero también es verdad que te quiero.

Gajeel la alzó entre sus brazos, mientras la chica no podía para de reír, y la besó con dulzura.

–Se lo tenemos que decir a Lily –apuntó la chica cuando por fin pudo tocar el suelo con sus pies, sin saber que se encontraba justo detrás de ellos y que había observado y escuchado todo.

–¿Decirme el qué? –preguntó Lily fingiendo que no lo había presenciado todo.

–No te pongas celoso, gatito. Vamos a tener un bebé –informó el dragón de hierro mientras sostenía a Levy de la cintura.

–Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa. Espero que sea igual de inteligente y guapo que Levy. Si se parece a ti, tendremos un problema.

–Estúpido gato –dijo Gajeel, algo desdeñoso, pero en broma, mientras el exceed y Levy se reían sin parar.

–Enhorabuena, chicos. Es una gran noticia.

Los tres se abrazaron y Gajeel depositó un pequeño beso en la sien de Levy, haciéndole saber con aquel gesto que nunca la abandonaría y agradeciéndole que hubiese sido capaz de darle tanta luz a una vida llena de sombras.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sí, sí, sé que he estado meses sin actualizar esto y lo siento. El próximo one-shot tardará mucho menos, lo garantizo.

En primer lugar, gracias por el apoyo, por los reviews, los favs y follows que siempre me motivan a seguir.

Este one-shot especialmente va dedicado a **persefomina**, que me pidió que escribiera sobre este momento. No olvidéis que podéis pedirme cualquier momento Gajevy que os guste para que lo desarrolle. Si no tengo peticiones, pues me limitaré a escribir sobre el guión que tenía previsto.

Sin más, me despido. Gracias de nuevo por todo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
